


Lisbon, Portugal

by mattaretto



Series: Cross Country [6]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Artists, Artist Steve Rogers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 20:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18581890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattaretto/pseuds/mattaretto
Summary: Steve forgets to mention something important about his health.





	Lisbon, Portugal

After arriving in Lisbon, you and Steve made your way to the zoo. Along your travels, you’d visited many different places but had yet to see a zoo. After looking at the reviews online, you decided the Jardim Zoo sounded like a good place to see. 

You’d been walking around most of the morning, now making your way back to the front of the zoo to get food. Steve was moving slow, you assumed because he was tired the mass amounts of walking you had been doing over the past few days. 

“What are you thinking about for lunch? I think I saw hot dogs,” You waited a bit, hearing no response, “Rapaz blanco?” You turned around, looking for Steve’s tall frame. Not seeing him anywhere, you walked back the way you came, eyes darting around to find him. 

“Steve?” People moved out of your way, stopping to watch as you panicked. You caught sight of a hunched over frame, immediately recognizing the red flannel and ran over. “Steve!” 

He was going through his bag, breathing heavy and ragged.  He seemed to be having an asthma attack, and you wondered why he hadn’t told you about it. You wondered if he had an inhaler, or why he pushed himself so much if he could risk an asthma attack. 

"Okay, sit down, hands behind your head, it'll open up your airway." He did as you said, leaning his head back as well to try and open his airway more, "Do you have an inhaler in your bag?" He nodded, trying to get out where it was but found himself unable to. You searched through the pockets, pulling stuff out before opening all the pockets and dumping it upside down. The contents spilled onto the concrete, more and more people stopping to watch the fiasco. 

Out of the corner of your eye, you could see his sketchbook, flipped open to a random page and the outline of a person’s face outlined on it. If you weren’t so focused on try to find the red inhaler, you would have taken more time to look at it. Finally finding it, you pulled off the cap and handed it to him. 

He brought to his mouth and pushed down the button. While he did that, you gathered up the scattered items and began to repack his bag. You picked up the sketchbook, looking at the rough outline of a person’s face and wondered if he’d show it to you when he was done. 

“Thank you.” Steve finally spoke, voice hoarse and you closed the sketchbook, standing up and hitting his shoulder with it, “What was that for?” He grabbed your hip, looping his fingers through the belt loop of your pants, pulling you closer to him so you were directly in front of him. 

“Why the hell didn’t you tell me you have asthma? You stupid rapaz Blanco, are you crazy?” 

“Hey, hey, hey, I’m okay.” His other hand came to rest on your hip, and you rested your hands on his shoulders, sketchbook still in your grip. 

“This time! You’re lucky I realized you weren’t there and found you.” 

“I could have got the inhaler on my own,” He paused, pressing a kiss to your stomach, tilting his head back slightly to look up at your through his eyelashes, “I’m fine, I promise.” Sighing, you carded your free hand through his hair, taking a step back and grabbing water from his bag. 

“Here, rest a bit more than we can get food.” He took the water bottle from you, removing his hands from your hips and you went back to pick up his stuff. As soon as you finished, you set the bag down at his feet and sat beside him, leaning to rest your head on his shoulder. He switched the water into his other hand, reaching out to grab your hand. Without hesitating, you intertwined his fingers with yours, other hand moving to hold his hand in both of yours.

He pressed his lips to the side of your head, “I’m okay.” 


End file.
